Gallium nitride (GaN) RF power transistors provide 2-3 times higher output impedance and power density than their silicon (Si) counterparts. GaN on Si technology is desired for lower cost, high performance RF applications. However, GaN on Si technology requires increasingly thin substrates (e.g., 50 microns or less) to effectively dissipate heat generated in GaN transistors. At the same time, applications demand integrated passive devices (IPDs) and higher levels of integration to lower assembly cost. Thinner substrates lower the quality factor (Q) of passive components (e.g., inductors, transmission lines) and further reduce characteristic impedance of transmission lines in IPDs. Lower Q passive components result in higher overall system losses. In addition, high impedance transmission lines are needed for many applications such as inductive components, bias networks, and distributed amplifiers, among others. However, thinner Si substrates drive the need to make transmission line traces narrower to realize a transmission line of desired impedance. The narrower traces limit the maximum realizable impedance for a GaN on Si process technology. In addition, electro-migration effects limit the use of these narrow, high impedance transmission lines. This electro-migration limit may limit the current-carrying capability of these transmission lines to between 2 and 10 milliamps per millimeter of conductor width, depending on the metal used and thickness of the line. Therefore, power efficient and high performance designs desire higher Q passive components such as inductors and higher impedance transmission lines for GaN on Si devices.